Family Ties
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: John and Clara welcome their second child - a little boy, and Charlotte - his older sister is happy to be his big sister. About six months after Clara and John's son is born, Oswin begins a new adventure when she least expects it. She will have to see if her boyfriend is ready for what is coming. Will he accept the idea or just leave Oswin?
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte was sitting on her bed when she heard something fall or break - it sounded like it came from the living room. She immediately grabbed her cup of grape juice and followed the sound and sure enough it was Clara trying to clean the house - but she had knocked the flower vase off of the small coffee table next to the couch. Clara cursed violently under her breath. Charlotte slowly walked up to her.

'Are you okay Mummy?' Charlotte asked quietly.

Clara looked at Charlotte and nodded. 'Yes, I am.' She said. 'Your brother just scared me when he kicked me roughly in my side, but I will be fine.' Clara gripped her stomach and gasped when she felt a sharp pain flooding her abdomen. 'Ow ow ow!' She said.

She suddenly grabbed Charlotte's shoulders. 'Can you do me a favour?' She asked her. Charlotte nodded.

'Ok go into my bedroom and grab my mobile off of the nightstand by the bed.' Clara said as she let go of her daughter's shoulders and went to sit on the couch. She hadn't felt pain like this since the day Charlotte was born. She knew her son was eager to get out, because Clara was in so much pain. Clara gently rubbed her stomach that tightened underneath her hand. She winced and said: 'Please wait, you can't be born now, your father is still at work,' She said. 'And I need to finish cleaning the house.' Charlotte returned just seconds later. 'Could you dial your daddy's number for me?' Clara asked. Charlotte nodded and dialed the number.

* * *

John was on break and talking to his friend Jake when he heard his phone ring. He looked down and saw that Clara was calling and he answered it.

'Hello?' He said. 'Daddy?' Charlotte said. 'What do you need sweetheart?' John asked.

Charlotte looked over at Clara, who was crying silently in pain.

'Mummy is in pain.' Charlotte said. 'Where is the pain coming from?' John asked. 'Well, I don't know but Mummy did grab her stomach and she said it hurt so I guess it's her stomach.' Charlotte explained.

Clara motioned for Charlotte to hand her the mobile. Charlotte handed it to her. 'John.' Clara breathed as she winced. 'I am having contractions.'

John's eyes widened. 'Just breathe.' He told her calmly. Clara gritted her teeth. 'I am trying!'

John looked at Jake. 'I won't be able to get off for at least four hours...' 'But I need you!' Clara cried. 'Try walking around,' John began. 'That should reduce the labour pains. Oh and try to stay hydrated.' Clara nodded. 'Ok.'

John looked at the clock and saw he had to get back to work. 'I'm sorry but I have to go.' He said and he hung up.

Clara lowered her mobile from her ears and dialed Oswin's number.

* * *

Oswin was trying to bake soufflés - and she was failing - when she heard the phone right next to her ring. She rolled her eyes thinking it was going to be Nina - and she was going to keep talking about the break up. She picked it up anyway.

'Hello.' Oswin said. 'Oswin, I need you quickly!' Clara exclaimed. 'Why? Are you okay?' Oswin asked softly. 'No, I am fine,' Clara said. 'I am just sort of... in labour with my son...' 'Really!?' Oswin asked. 'Now?' 'Yes and it really hurts.' Clara said. Oswin nodded. 'I will be at your house in a few minutes.' Clara nodded too. 'Ok, bye Oswin.' She said. 'Bye Clara.' Oswin said.

Oswin hung up and put on her coat and left the house.

* * *

A few minutes later Clara saw Oswin at the door and sent Charlotte to let her in. Charlotte opened the door. 'Hello.' She said as she let Oswin in. 'Hello Charlotte.' Oswin said as she went over to Clara - who was attempting to walk around, but she screamed every few seconds because of the pain.

Oswin guided Clara to the door. 'Come on Charlotte.' Oswin said. 'We need to head to the hospital.' Charlotte nodded and followed Oswin out to her car.

* * *

Two hours after they arrived Clara was in active labour. When she was placed in one of the labour rooms her mobile rang and she sent Oswin to answer it.

_It was John._

Oswin went over to Clara. 'Um... John said that...' Oswin said. 'What?' Clara asked. 'He was offered over-time and he accepted the opportunity.' Oswin told her. 'So he won't be able to be here for another six hours.'

Clara frowned then she grabbed Oswin's hand and squeezed it as she experienced another contraction. When the contraction was over Clara relaxed and said, 'He better not miss our son's birth.'

Oswin stroked Clara's hair the was sticking to her forehead because of the sweat. 'He won't.' She said.

Clara tensed up. 'I need to push.' She said, she felt weak.

Charlotte was sitting in the chair next to the bed. She tilted her head.

'I'll go and get a nurse so they can check if you are ready.' Oswin told Clara and she left the room.

'Mummy, I am scared.' Charlotte told Clara. Clara's eyebrows furrowed. 'Don't be, everything will be okay.' Charlotte offered Clara a smile. Clara just winced.

* * *

Oswin soon returned with a nurse and the nurse examined Clara and confirmed she was about seven centimeters.

Clara let out a groan of frustration.

* * *

When Clara was told she was nine centimeters she just had to call John. She told him she was going to give birth very soon.

John began to panic and Jake became worried. 'Is Clara okay?' Jake asked. John shrugged. 'Could you tell Mr. Harkness that I need to leave?' He asked. Jake nodded. 'Why do you have to leave?' 'Clara is _very _close to giving birth to our son...' John said and he began to run. 'Bye!'

* * *

John soon got to the hospital and went over to Clara. He sent Charlotte outside and he sent Oswin to look after her.

A nurse came in and told Clara she was now ten centimeters. Clara looked over at John. 'We're having another baby.' 'Yes we are.' John said. 'You ready?' 'I am as ready as I'll ever be.'

The nurse told Clara to push and she did as she was told. She bent slightly then she relaxed. She pushed five more times before she heard the wails of her son.

When Oswin heard the wails she smiled and let out a sigh of relief. 'Charlotte.' She whispered. 'Guess what.'

Charlotte heard the wails too. 'I...I have a new brother!' Charlotte exclaimed. She hugged Oswin. 'I'm a big sister.' She said.

John came out of the room just minutes later. Oswin pulled him into a hugged. 'Congratulations.' Oswin told him.

John's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

* * *

After what seemed like forever for Oswin and Charlotte they were allowed to come and see the new baby.

'Awww, he's so precious.' Oswin said. 'Congratulations.' Clara smiled at her. 'Want to hold him?' She asked.

Oswin nodded happily and Clara gently handed the baby to Oswin. He opened his eyes for Oswin. 'Hello little boy.' Oswin said softly. 'What's his name?' She asked.

'His name is Jack.' Clara told Oswin with a smile.

'That's so cute!' Oswin said. She looked down at the baby. 'Hello Jack.' Oswin brought Jack where Charlotte could see him. 'Here he is Charlotte, your new brother.' She said softly. 'His name is Jack.'

Charlotte smiled down at Jack. 'Hi Jack,' She said. 'I am Charlotte, your big sister.'

Jack cooed at her.

'Well, someone really likes you.' Oswin said. 'Can I hold him?' Charlotte asked.

Oswin nodded and motioned for Charlotte to sit in the chair by the bed. When Charlotte sat down Oswin handed Jack to her. 'Support his head.' She said.

Oswin smiled at Charlotte, then she came over to Clara and hugged her gently.

'Thank you for being here for me.' Clara said. 'You're welcome.' Oswin said. 'Your children are so cute, by the way.' 'Thank you.' Clara said. 'Oh and Jack has his father's chin and your eyes.' Oswin said.

Clara nodded and smiled.

* * *

After a few days Clara was allowed to bring Jack home and she was very happy to finally meet her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was crying in his cradle in his room and it was only 2:30 am. Clara instantly knew he was hungry.  
She groaned and got up from her bed. She quietly tiptoed into the nursery room over to the screaming infant. Then she carefully picked him up and carried him to her's and John's bedroom.  
Jack slowly stopped crying.

'Um John... should I give Jack the baby formula or just go ahead and let him breastfeed?' Clara asked.  
'What ever you want.' John groaned.  
'That doesn't help!' Clara exclaimed.

Clara's tone of voice scared Jack and he began crying again. John let out a sigh of frustration.  
'I am so sorry little boy.' Clara told Jack softly as he continued to scream.

'Let me change out of my pajamas, then I will feed you, okay?' Clara told Jack and she grabbed the clothes she set out the night before then she left the room. She slowly closed the door and headed to Jack's room. Then she set Jack on his 'tummy time' mat, then she quickly changed her clothes in the bathroom by _her_ room, when she returned she picked Jack back up, grabbed the blanket out of his crib and sat down in the rocking chair and carefully unbuttoned her dress near the top and set Jack against her chest and, he soon began to breastfeed, then she draped the blanket over him.  
Jack made soft gurgling noises that caused Clara to smile. She gently rubbed his back and sing him a lullaby that her mum sang to her when she was a baby.

'That's a good boy.' Clara cooed.

After about an hour, Jack was done nursing, Clara buttoned her dress, put the burping cloth - that she had set on the small table right next to her - on her shoulder and began to pat Jack's back gently. When she was done burping Jack he wrapped his blanket around him and rocked him back to sleep.  
When he was finally asleep, Clara carefully stood up and put Jack back into his cradle.

She was now feeling exhausted as usual and she went back to bed, but at 3:30 she was woken up by Jack's crying again because he needed his nappy changed.

'John,' Clara said, she had her face in her pillow. 'Can you please go see what he wants? I am exhausted...'  
John didn't want to get out of bed, but he did anyway because Clara really needed rest.

John went into Jack's room and found that he needed his nappy changed. He hated having to change nappies... but he must change this one since Clara needed as much rest as she could get.  
Jack's crying became really loud when John picked him up.  
While John was trying to change Jack's nappy, Jack wouldn't stop squirming and screaming. It took John about 45 minutes to change it.

When he was done, John took Jack to his bedroom and allowed him to lie against his chest. Even with this, Jack continued to whimper.  
_He wanted his mother.  
_  
'I know you want your mummy, but she needs to sleep so you need to stay with me.'

Jack's whimpers turned into loud cries and he wouldn't stop no matter what John did...

Clara put her hand on Jacks back and his cries slowly stopped.  
'There's a good boy.' Clara said, she was mostly asleep. 'You go back to sleep, okay?'  
Jack began to squirm and John sat up and laid Jack on his back against the covers of the bed.  
Jack kicked his feet in protest of being on his back. I really wanted to lie on his stomach.

'Ok, ok.' John said as he gently helped Jack onto his stomach.

Jack's lips curled to form a sort of smile and he opened his eyes wider then before.

'You have your _mummy's_ eyes.' John cooed. 'And _my_ chin.'

Jack sort of giggled.

'You are such a cute little boy.' John cooed. 'Yes you are.'

* * *

Clara woke up at 8:30 to see John and the baby fast asleep. She smiled at the sight, then she got out of bed and went into Charlotte's room.  
Charlotte was still asleep, so Clara woke her up and brought her downstairs and made her cereal.

After she was done making the cereal she heard Jack crying _again.  
_'Mum, why does he cry so much?' Charlotte asked.

'Because that is his way of telling me he needs something.' Clara told her.

Charlotte nodded in understanding. 'Okay, will he cry every time until he learns how to talk, like me?'  
'Yes.' Clara told her.

Clara could still hear Jack crying. 'I will be right back.' She said, then she headed towards the stairs and went to her room to find Jack screaming and squirming in John's grasp.

'Clara he doesn't like me.' John complained.  
'Don't worry he does, he just hasn't had as much time to bond with you as he has had with me.' Clara began. 'The reason for that, is the fact that he grew inside my womb for nine months.'

Clara carefully took Jack from John. She patted his back gently and his crying slowly stopped.  
She slowly rocked him back and forth.

'Are you tired and hungry?' Clara asked Jack who began whimpering quietly into her.

Clara nodded and took him to his room and let him breastfeed again.  
'I love you, my Jack.' She whispered.

Jack gripped Clara's shirt tightly as he nursed silently.

Clara kissed the top of his head.

When Jack was finished nursing he pulled away from Clara and looked up at her with his brown eyes that looked a lot like her's, his eyes were wide and alert.  
'Well hello.' Clara cooed.

Jack cooed back at her and giggled.

Clara kissed his head again and he gripped her hair with his small hands.  
Clara smiled down to him.

'My good boy.' She whispered.

A few minutes later Clara heard Charlotte coming upstairs and into her bedroom which was next to her mum's and dad's.

Jack soon fell asleep and Clara put him back in his cradle and kissed his forehead.

'Sleep well Jack.' She told him softly and she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first five months after Jack was born, life was hard for Clara because he was very needy, but when he was six months old he began to need her less. Clara was a bit upset, but she knew that he was going to be just fine. Another thing that happened six months after Jack's birth had to do with Oswin.

She had got a new boyfriend, his name was Darwin. Darwin had been Oswin's best friend for years and they had always had secret crushes on each other.

When Clara checked her mobile at 3:30 pm she had _15 _voice mails from Oswin that were a bit urgent.

They were:

_Um... Clara we needs to talk_

And I mean now...

Clara!

Clara! This is very urgent!

And I am scared!

The other 10 were just repeats of the first five.

Clara immediately dialed Oswin's number.

Oswin picked up the phone and answered it.

'Clara!' Oswin's voice was very shaky.  
'Oswin, what wrong?' Clara asked.  
'I am scared.' Oswin admitted, she had a sudden wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom.

'Why?' Clara asked.  
'I don't know, I just keep vomiting.' Oswin said as she began to vomit.

'Could you be pregnant by any chance?' Clara asked.  
'No, I can't be, I don't want to be.' Oswin said. 'It could ruin my relationship with Darwin.' She said between moments of vomiting.

Clara nodded in understanding. 'I am going to come over.' She told Oswin.  
Oswin nodded and she got a break from vomiting and said. 'Ok, see you then.' her voice was hoarse.  
'Ok, can I bring Jack with me?' Clara asked.  
'Yes.' Oswin said.  
'Ok, bye.' Clara said.  
'Bye.' Oswin said and she began vomiting again.

Clara quickly got ready, got Jack ready too, and went to Oswin's house.

* * *

When she arrived she knocked and Oswin answered, when Clara saw Oswin's face she could tell she had vomited recently.

'Clara, I am so glad you are here.' Oswin said.  
'I am glad I am here too.' Clara said.

Oswin looked at Jack, who was in a pappoose and very happy. She let Clara inside and told her to come and sit on the couch, so they could talk.  
Clara sat on the couch and took Jack out of the pappoose and let him sit on her lap.

'Clara, I really want to know what is wrong with me.' Oswin said.  
'I have a couple questions.' Clara said.

Oswin nodded.

'The first is, have you and Darwin been... you know... having...?' Clara began, but she didn't want to finish it because of the baby on her lap who liked to sort of repeat words he heard.

Oswin nodded as tears filled her eyes.  
'Yes...yes we have...' She said quietly.

Clara nodded. 'Ok my other question is, have you missed your period?'

'Yes.' Oswin said as she broke down in tears.  
'Then we better go and get you a pregnancy test.' Clara said as she help Oswin up who began to cough because she was crying so much.

* * *

Clara took Oswin to the drug store down the street.

'Clara, I am so scared.' Oswin said as they walked inside.  
'Don't be.' Clara said.

Oswin nodded and Clara guided her over to the aisle with the pregnancy tests.  
Clara picked up the brand she trusted and told Oswin to always use this type, and she went over to the check-out counter and payed for it.

Clara took Oswin home and let her take the pregnancy test.

Ten minutes later, Clara heard Oswin sobbing loudly and went into the bathroom to see Oswin staring down at the white stick in her hand in disbelief. Her cheeks were tear-stained.  
Oswin noticed Clara and pulled her into a hug.

'I...I'm...' Oswin shook her head and she sobbed onto Clara's shoulder.

'Oh Oswin.' Clara rubbed her back.

'I'm p-pregnant.' Oswin managed to say.

'Oswin that's great news,' Clara said. 'Why were you scared?'

'I don't know.' Oswin admitted. 'And now I know why I have been crying a lot lately.'

'I know, the hormones are terrible, but once you give birth you notice everything was worth it.' Clara told her thinking of Jack who was asleep in the living room.  
'Oh and don't tell Darwin...' Clara told her sternly. 'Not yet at least... wait another eleven weeks just in case something happens.'

Oswin nodded quickly.

'Thank you for helping me.' She told Clara.

'You're welcome.' Clara said. She pulled out her mobile.  
'I need to call John really quick, because he is probably worried about me since he doesn't know why I left.'

Oswin nodded and Clara called John.

'Ok, so now he knows why.' Clara said with a smile. 'Do you want me to stay?'

Oswin nodded again.

'Ok, I need to check on Jack.' Clara said and she led the way to the living room.  
When they got to the living room Jack was making gurgling noises and he was wide awake.

Clara smiled and picked him up. 'Hello Jack.' She cooed.

Jack gurgled again.

Clara giggled at him and sat on the couch and set him on her lap. Then she motioned for Oswin to sit next to her and Jack.  
Oswin slowly came over to them and sat down.

'So... I am pregnant and I can't tell _anyone_.' Oswin muttered.

'Oswin, the reason you don't tell anyone before 12 weeks is because you could miscarry before then.' Clara told her.

'Clara, what if I miscarry?' Oswin asked with a sob waiting in her throat.

Clara's eyebrows furrowed. 'Don't worry, you won't.'

Oswin offered her a watery smile.

* * *

At 7:30, Clara had to leave because John wanted her home and because Darwin returned and she didn't want to get in his way.

'Sorry Oswin, I have to leave.' Clara said as she placed Jack in the pappoose and stood up.  
Oswin nodded.  
'Bye.' Clara said.

'Bye, Clara.' Oswin said.

Clara left the house.

When she got home she was greeted by John who was playing tea party with Charlotte.  
'Hello Clara, where did you go this afternoon?' He asked.

Clara looked down at John. 'I went to Oswin's, she had to talk.' She said.  
'What about?' John asked.

Clara froze and said, 'Stuff... just girl stuff...'

John nodded and turned his attention back to Charlotte.

Clara slowly walked out of the living room and went into her bedroom where Jack began to cry. She checked his nappy and found it was full, so she changed Jack and brought him to the nursery so she could put him to bed, because it was past his bedtime. She carefully put him in his cradle and read him a short bedtime story and turned on some soothing music, before leaving the room.  
She walked back into the living room and told Charlotte to get ready for bed.

Charlotte nodded and left the room.

Clara looked at John and sat on the couch and John did the same.

Clara yawned.

'You should go and get some rest.' John told her.

Clara nodded and stood, before going to the bedroom, putting on her pajama's, and getting in bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next eleven weeks were full of endless questions for Clara from Oswin - who didn't understand pregnancy at all.  
The question she asked most was: When can I be able to learn the gender of my child?  
Clara kept telling her at twelve through sixteen weeks, but Oswin wouldn't stop asking.

The day she was twelve weeks, Oswin had a scan scheduled with her doctor and she invited Clara to come, so Clara told John to watch Jack and Charlotte.

* * *

Clara met Oswin at the clinic that Oswin had been going to for a few weeks now. Clara was worried about why Darwin didn't come with Oswin so she asked her.

'Oswin, why didn't Darwin come with you?' Clara asked.  
'He has a job and he had to be at work, at this time.' Oswin explained as she and Clara walked inside of the clinic.  
Oswin got checked in and she was called back by Dr. Williams just minutes later.  
She brought Clara back with her.

When they reached the room where the scan was going to be done, Oswin got into position, then Dr. Williams told her to lift up her dress, so she did.  
Clara looked at Dr. Williams and he offered Clara a smile.

'Hello, are you a friend of Oswin's?' He asked.  
Clara nodded. 'Yes I am.'

'Ok, well my name is Dr. Williams but you can call me Rory.' He told her.  
'My name's Clara.' Clara said, tucking her long, dark, brown hair behind her ears.

Oswin cleared her throat to get Rory's attention.

Rory turned to look at her.  
'I am so sorry!' He told her quickly.

Then he placed some sort of translucent gel on Oswin's kind of swollen abdomen. Oswin hissed when it was place on her stomach, because it was cold.

'Sorry again.' Rory said as he place the knob on Oswin's stomach and began doing the scan.

Right when he began the scan Oswin's baby was sort of waving. Oswin had tears of joy in her eyes.  
'That's so cute.' She said.

'Do you want to know the gender?' Rory asked Oswin and she nodded.

Rory smiled and positioned the knob where he could get a peek between the baby's legs.

He smile grew when he saw what the baby was and he knew Oswin would be very happy.

'It's a girl.' Rory told her.

Oswin began to cry happily when she heard that. 'That's perfect.' She said shakily.  
Clara brought Oswin's into hers. 'Congratulations.' She said.

'Thank you.' Oswin said as she began to sob loudly from all the joy she felt.

'You're welcome.' Clara told her.

'And I still haven't told Darwin yet.' Oswin breathed.

Clara stroked Oswin's hair out of her face. 'You can now.' She said.

Oswin pulled Clara into a hug. 'I am having a little girl!' She exclaimed.

* * *

When the scan was finished, Oswin wiped off her stomach and put her dress back over it.  
Oswin ran her hands over her abdomen. She could the curve of it.  
Her little girl was in there. _Her _little girl.

The thought made her smile.

'Oswin let's get you home.' Clara said.

Oswin turned and looked at Rory who was smiling. Oswin smiled too.  
'Good bye Rory.' Oswin said.

Rory nodded and said, 'Good bye Oswin. See you in four weeks.'

Oswin was smiling as she left.

* * *

When Clara dropped Oswin off at her house, Darwin was home and Oswin quickly made her way inside.  
'Darwin I have some really exciting news to share with you.' Oswin exclaimed as she stepped through the front door.

Darwin smiled at her from the kitchen. 'What is the news?' He asked.

Oswin slowly walked up to him - smiling. 'Well remember what we did about three months ago?' She asked.  
Darwin nodded slowly.

'Well, I found out I am pregnant.' Oswin shared.

Darwin's eyes and smile widened and he pulled her into a hug.  
'That's great Oswin!' He exclaimed.

'And today I found out the gender.'

Darwin pulled away from the hug.  
'Wait, what? How far a long are you? How long have you known?' Darwin blurted out.  
'I am twelve weeks and I have known for about eight weeks.' Oswin told him.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Darwin asked.  
'Because Clara told me that I could miscarry before twelve weeks and if I told you then I miscarried then... you would be heart broken.' Oswin explained.

Darwin nodded in acceptance. 'So what is the gender?' He asked.

'It's a girl.' Oswin said happily.

Darwin hugged Oswin again.  
'My girls.' He said softly.

'I love you Darwin.' Oswin said. 'I really do. Never think I don't.' She pulled away from the hug and kissed Darwin briefly before heading into the kitchen and began looking through her cookbook.  
While looking through it she thought of the many recipes she could teach her daughter when she is old enough.

Darwin loved to see Oswin smile. It made him feel better about himself and when she smiled, he knew she was happy.

Darwin walked over to Oswin slowly and kissed her cheek then place his right hand on her abdomen.  
Oswin smiled and put her hand on top of his.  
She slowly turned and put her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Darwin deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back and continued to kiss her.

Oswin moved her hands from Darwin's back to his shoulders.  
Darwin did the same to Oswin.

He pulled back briefly to say, 'I love you too.'

Then he went back to kissing Oswin and somehow they got on the couch, but they continued to kiss.

They only stopped kissing when the phone in the kitchen rang.

'I'll get it.' Darwin offered as he broke the kiss a last time, stood up, and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

'Hello this is Darwin.' He said.

'_Hi this is Clara. May I speak to Oswin?_' Clara asked.

'Yes.' Darwin said and he lowered the phone from his ear. He looked over at Oswin and mouthed the words: '_Clara wants to speak to you._' Oswin nodded, got up, and went over to Darwin and took the phone quickly.  
'Hello Clara.' She said.

'_How are you?_'

'I am fine_._' Oswin said.

Darwin slowly left the room.

* * *

Oswin was on the phone until 7:30 before she finally hung up.

When Oswin hung up Clara heard Jack crying out really loudly, and she had no idea what he wanted.  
She let out a short groan as she got up from her bed. It was his bedtime, so she assumed he was ready for his bedtime story. John was already asleep so she had to take care of Jack and Charlotte until they went to sleep.

When she went into the nursery Jack was kicking his feet and screaming in his cradle. Clara went over to his cradle, made sure his blanket was under him, then she lifted him up and rocked him back and forth.  
He calmed down for just a few minutes before he began crying again, this time it was because of his hunger.

Clara carried him to the kitchen where she prepared his formula, then she went back into his room and let him drink it while she read him his bedtime story. When she was done she found that Charlotte was asleep, so she kissed her forehead and closed her door quietly and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara looked down at her phone at 7:30 am and found a voicemail from Oswin. Clara let the voicemail play.

_Yeah, I told Darwin and he was happy._

Clara smiled at this, she was scared that perhaps Darwin wouldn't want a baby he didn't know about until now. Clara immediately called Oswin.  
Oswin picked up on the second ring.

'_Hello_?' She said.  
'Oswin, I got your voicemail.' Clara said as she smiled.

Oswin didn't need to see her to tell she was smiling.  
'_At first I was scared to tell him, then I got over my fear and told him_.' Oswin said.

'I was scared too, when it came to telling John I was pregnant a second time.' Clara said.  
'_How did it feel to tell him you were pregnant with Charlotte?_' Oswin asked.  
'I was very happy to tell him.' Clara said. 'You see, we had been trying for a very long time and he really wanted a child, so I wasn't scared to tell him I was pregnant.'

'_I have a question..._' Oswin said.  
'And what is your question?' Clara asked, sweetly.  
'_When do you usually start to feel the baby move_?' Oswin asked.  
'At about 13 - 20 weeks.' Clara told her.

Oswin nodded. '_Ok_.' She said.

'Anymore questions?' Clara asked.  
'_No._' Oswin admitted. '_Darwin wants to take me baby shopping, so I need to go._'  
'Ok.' Clara said with understanding.

'_Good bye_.' Oswin said.  
'Bye!' Clara said.  
And she ended the call.

* * *

At 8:30 John had to take Charlotte to school, then headed to work. Clara had to return to work as well, so she had to take Jack to the local daycare where she ran into her friend Amy.

'Hello Amy.' Clara said as she walked up to her.

'Hello Clara.' Amy said as she looked at Jack and smiled, Jack smiled back. 'Hello Jack.' she whispered.

Jack made a gurgling noise at her.

'Well, he likes you.' Clara said.

Jack squealed.

'Well, I need to get him checked in to daycare, so I can get to work.' Clara said, she smiled at Amy. 'Maybe you can come over for dinner tonight?'

'I would love to, can I bring my boyfriend?' Amy asked.

Clara nodded. 'Yes you can.'

Amy smiled and walked away slowly looking back at Jack only once. Then Clara made her way to the daycare.

When she got there she was greeted by Rose. 'Hello Rose.' Clara said.  
'Hello Clara, is this your son?' Rose asked.

Clara nodded. 'Yes he is.' She said. 'Remember the last time I saw you, and I was heavily pregnant?'  
'Yes.' Rose nodded.

'Well, this is the baby that I was expecting.' Clara said happily.

Rose smiled. 'He is so cute.' She said. 'I haven't seen you in at least six months. How have you been?'  
'I have been great.' Clara said. 'How about you?'

'I have been good.' Rose said.

Clara smiled and took off the pappoose and handed Jack to Rose.  
'I have to get to work.' She said.

Rose nodded quickly. 'I will watch him for you, and don't worry, he will be fine.'  
'Ok.' Clara said as she handed Rose Jack's teddy bear. 'He needs this or he will get lonely.'

Rose took the teddy bear and gave it to Jack who began yelling at it playfully.

Rose and Clara both giggled at him, then Clara kissed the top of Jack's head and slowly walked out, she didn't look back, it would hurt her too much. She couldn't let her sadness get the best of her, she needed to put work first, she thought. She had no idea, it would be very hard to get back to work. Tom was probably worried about where Clara had been. Even though it was obvious when he saw her last that she was going to give birth in a matter of days... Tom was always forgetting things. He sometimes even forgot Clara was married...

* * *

When she arrived at the school, Tom was waiting for her.  
'Hello Clara .' Tom said was a slight grin.

'Hello Tom, it's nice to see you again.' Clara said.  
'You too.' Tom said.

'So, how is the baby?' He asked.

'He is wonderful,' Clara said. 'He started his first day of daycare today.'  
'He? Awww, he sound's cute.' Tom said. 'What did you name him?'

'His name is Jack.' Clara shared.

'That's adorable.' Tom said. He looked down at his watch. 'We need to go to our classes.'

Clara nodded, waved, and walked to her classroom, and Tom went the opposite way.

* * *

When Clara walked into the classroom her students had cheesy grins plastered on their faces, because they were so happy to see Clara again.

'Good morning Miss Oswald.' The students said in unison.

_Clara decided not to change her last name after she got married to John...  
_  
'Well good morning class.' Clara said.  
'Today we are going to begin reading 'Summer Falls.''

The class all moaned.

'Come one, it isn't that bad.' Clara told them.  
She began reading aloud to the class.

* * *

While he was at daycare, Jack became best friends with Rose.

'You are a sweet baby, yes you are, yes you are!' Rose said as she played with the teddy bear with Jack.

* * *

A few hours later, Clara returned to pick Jack up.

'How did he act today?' She asked Rose when was holding Jack as he slept.  
'He was very well behaved.' Rose said.

Clara came over to Rose to take Jack.  
When he was in her arms she said, 'That is my good boy,' She whispered. 'And I love you.'

Jack must've heard her, because he cooed at her... very softly.

She softly kissed his forehead, smiled at Rose, and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Clara made dinner and set out the plates on the dining table - Then she heard the doorbell ring. It was Amy. Clara smiled and went to answer the door. When she did, she was surprised to see Rory**.  
**'Hello Rory.' She said. 'What a pleasant surprise, please come in.' She moved over and allowed them in.  
'Thank you.' Amy said.

When Charlotte heard Amy's voice, she smiled at John and ran downstairs. John followed her, and told her to be quiet because Jack was happy and didn't want to be disturbed. Jack was against John's chest as he and Charlotte came downstairs. Amy smiled at Charlotte when she saw her and went over to John.

'Hello John, how is Jack?' Amy asked.

'He is good, a bit tired.' John said. 'but I bet he is ready for dinner.'

'Well, dinner is ready if you are ready.' Clara said.

Amy nodded and looked at Jack, who opened his eyes and began to whine.  
Clara took him from John and patted Jack's back as she put him in his high chair and put his bib on him.

He pouted at her, he didn't like being in his high chair, he wanted to be in Clara's lap and nurse, but she wouldn't let him.

When everyone was at the table, Jack began to scream for Clara. She was right next to him so he grabbed for her as he cried.  
Clara furrowed her eyebrows at him.

Jack screamed even louder, and Clara finally took him out of his high chair and he calmed down. He grabbed at Clara's shirt and tugged at it.  
He looked up at her.

'Are you hungry?' Clara asked. Jack began to whimper.

Clara nodded. She told John to make the found where Jack could eat it, so John as she said. When he was done, Clara began to feed Jack some of the food.

Amy watched Clara with a smile.

Jack looked up at Clara as he chewed some broccoli, when he swallowed it he pouted at Clara.  
'Still hungry?' Clara said down to him.

He grabbed hold of her hair and chewed on it.

'I'll take that as a yes.' She cooed. she grabbed one of the carrots and gave it to Jack.  
He held it in his hand for a long time, then he put it in his mouth. He made faces and spit it out into his hand and wiped it on everything he touched.

Clara grabbed a napkin and wiped his hand and face.

'He is so cute.' Amy said.  
'Yes he is.' Rory agreed.

John smiled at Amy and Rory. 'You look like a good couple.' He said. 'How are things going between you two?'

'Things have been perfect. We are now engaged.' Rory told John.

Charlotte tilted her head. 'What does that mean?'  
'It means Rory and I are going to get married.' Amy said.

'Like my mummy and daddy?' Charlotte asked.

Amy and Rory both nodded.

Jack began to whimper and Clara checked his nappy and it was full. 'I will be right back, I need to change him.' She said as she stood and excused herself.  
She headed upstairs and into the nursery. She grabbed a clean nappy and quickly changed Jack. Then he cried again, he was really desperate to breastfeed.

'Alright, alright.' Clara said, carrying him to the rocking-chair and unbuttoning her white blouse.

While he breastfed, Clara rubbed his back and hummed him a sweet lullaby.

* * *

When he was all burped and comfortable, Clara put him to bed and went back downstairs. Amy, Rory, John, and Charlotte had finished dinner and John was washing the dishes by hand.

Amy and Rory said good bye to Charlotte and John.

'Good bye.' Charlotte said to Rory, then she said the same to Amy.

'Good bye and congratulations on being engaged.' John told them.

'Thank you and good bye.' The said in unison, before they left.

Clara went over to Charlotte.

'And it is time for you to brush your teeth, brush your hair, and get ready for bed, but you don't have to go to sleep yet.

Charlotte nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

Clara looked at John and she wore a cheesy grin on her face.

'What?' He asked.

She came over to him and kissed him deeply and said, 'Oh, you know what I want.'  
John's eyes were suddenly filled with desire.  
'Yes, Clara Oswald. I do know what you want, because I want the same thing.' He said, as he pecked her cheeks.

Clara smiled and jumped onto John and kissed him so deeply - he fell back onto the couch - his cheeks were flushed a pink colour. A very deep pink.

'I love it when you do that.' John breathed. 'You are so beautiful.' He told Clara.

'I love you.' Clara said. 'You are so handsome.' She brushed her finger across his shirt covered chest and slowly unbuttoned it.

When it was unbuttoned, John took it off and kissed Clara again and she kissed him back.  
She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him up a bit and continued to kiss him.

They were lucky that Charlotte was asleep.

John brushed his hand across Clara's forehead and pushed loose strands of hair behind her ear.

'One warning, John. If you were to get me pregnant again, I would kill you _twice_ and I am not kidding.' Clara told him.

'If you don't want a child then we shouldn't get more undressed then this.' John told her. 'Doing it this way is better anyway.'

'Oh John, I could never kill you.' Clara said. 'You are way to hot and handsome.'

'And you are so beautiful, my Impossible Girl.' John cooed.

'Why do you call me that?' Clara laughed. 'I am not impossible.'  
'Oh, yes you are.' John said.

Clara kissed him briefly.  
'Just because I look like Oswin, doesn't mean anything.'

'Oh how is Oswin, I haven't heard from her in ages.' John said.

'She is good, a bit moody, but other than that, she is fine.' Clara said.

'Good.' John said kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Oswin was sleeping when she felt her daughter kick her roughly and wake her up. She was now five months along in her pregnancy and she had the worst mood swings. She looked down at her _really _swollen stomach she could feel her baby moving a lot and it was causing her pain. She had an appointment with Rory later, and she was exhausted. She looked at the clock by her bed and it read 4:30 am. Oswin moaned slightly, she decided to get up, because she was having cravings for soufflés.

'Ok, mummy is going to make soufflés for breakfast, how does that sound?' She said rubbing her stomach gently. As if she liked the idea, her daughter put her hand out for Oswin. 'Ok, I will take that as a yes.' She smiled and looked back at a sleeping Darwin, before heading to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she got out her recipe book and looked at it briefly and got the ingredients out.

She baked two small soufflés _(that came out perfectly and Oswin was surprised.)_ by 7:30 and went to get Darwin.

She was surprised when she saw Darwin was already awake and dressed. Oswin went over to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I love you, never think I don't.' He told Oswin, sweetly, as he kissed her before she got the chance to kiss him first.  
Oswin pulled away from the kiss and looked into Darwin's dark, brown eyes. She smiled and said, 'I made breakfast.'

Darwin nodded with a smile and led the way downstairs and to the kitchen. He saw the soufflés on the table. _They were perfect._  
'Wow. Oswin you finally got them right.' He said with a smile.

'Are you hungry?' Oswin asked.

Darwin nodded and Oswin nodded back and sat down carefully in a chair at the kitchen table and rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

Darwin grabbed one of the soufflés and looked at Oswin who grabbed the other and grinned at him when she felt the baby kick. Oswin took a bite of the soufflé and watched Darwin quietly, before looking at the clock. 'I have to leave in about thirty minutes.' She told him.

Darwin nodded chewing on a piece of his soufflé.

* * *

When she was finished eating, Oswin went upstairs to get dressed and brush her hair.

Then she came back downstairs. 'I have to go.' She told Darwin. as she went over to him and kissed his cheek. 'I will see you when you get home from work.' She said. She opened the door and walked out before closing the door behind her.  
She decided to walk to the clinic, since it was just about a block or so away.

* * *

When she got there, she signed herself in and was called back by Rory just minutes later. He took her to one of the rooms near the back and told her to lie on the table so he could begin the ultrasound scan. He had to check if the baby's heart rate was normal and luckily it was. During this appointment Rory didn't just perform a 2-D scan, he also performed a 3-D and 4-D scan. When he performed the 4-D scan Oswin's daughter was waving and Oswin smiled brightly. She felt like she already knew her daughter, although she wouldn't meet her for another four months.

Rory smiled. 'She already likes you.' He said.

'I know.' Oswin said. 'I wish I could give birth now because, I really want to meet her.'

Rory looked down at Oswin's rounded abdomen. 'Giving birth now would be to dangerous.' Rory said.

'I didn't say I really want to give birth now, I just really want to meet her, but I don't want to risk her life.' Oswin explained.

'Oh, ok.' Rory said as he turned the screen to Oswin's right, off.  
'Your baby is perfect, she should be born around March 30th.' Rory said.

Oswin nodded. 'Ok, I will get ready for her then.' She said.

'Ok, I will see you in 2 weeks, because I need to keep a close eye on your baby, just in case we have to deliver her early.' Rory said.  
'And if you get to 42 weeks, we will have to induce you medically and hope for the best, and if we can't get labour started that way, we will have to perform an emergency Cesarean section.'

Oswin nodded. 'Ok.' She said. 'Would she be in danger if I went past 42 weeks?'

'Yes, but in less danger than you.' Rory said. 'So, if you do get to 42 weeks then it would be very important we induce you or perform a Cesarean.'

Oswin nodded slowly. 'Well, I would prefer to not have a Cesarean.' She said.

'Well, we would let you choose which one you would want us to try. So, you won't be forced to have one if we can induce you fully.' Rory said.

'Ok, well I should get home.' Oswin said as she wiped her stomach down and put her shirt over her bump.

'Alright,' Rory said. 'Remember to plan for another appointment with me in 2 weeks.'

Oswin smiled and nodded again. She left the room and headed home. She began to think of names for her daughter.  
One name she kept thinking of was, Anna.

She put her hand on her bump and smiled down at it. 'Your name is _probably_ going to be Anna.' She said softly. 'It depends on what your dad wants.'


	8. Chapter 8

_By the time she was nine months pregnant, Oswin was getting tired of the baby inside her. She and Darwin had decided to name the baby Anna Marie Oswald._

Oswin was 41 weeks and 6 days pregnant and Darwin had gone to work and he would be there until about 2:30 pm. Oswin was really anxious about what would happen the next morning. They were going to induce her if she didn't go into to labour any time soon. She also had a check-up with Rory at 9:30 am, and she left the house.

When she got to the clinic, Rory had to do a pelvic exam, and Clara's cervix was 2 centimeters dilated.

'Ok, so your cervix is dilating, so you should take it easy.' Rory advised her.

Oswin nodded. 'Ok.' She said.

She went home just minutes later.

When she got home, she went to work making sure the baby's nursery was ready. When she went in there, she became excited because she was going to have her new child in her arms at anytime, because her cervix was dilating, and when she went over to the crib, she smiled down at the little teddy bear that she found in the crib. It was hers when she was young. It's name was Lancelot, and Anna could name it anything she wanted.

Oswin sighed softly and rested her hand atop her stomach. Her daughter was moving a lot like she was becoming restless.

'Only about a day and you will be born.' She sighed.

_Only a day..._

At 2:30 Darwin returned home and he made kissed Oswin briefly and then rested his hand on her abdomen.

'Darwin guess what.' Oswin said quickly.

'What? You are actually having twins, but you didn't know it?' Darwin guessed.

Oswin just shook her head slightly.

'Then what is it?' Darwin asked.

'My cervix is dilated by two centimeters.' Oswin said. 'So my cervix is dilating and Rory says that is a good thing.'

Darwin smiled. 'We are going to be parents soon.'  
'I know!' Oswin exclaimed.

'I am so excited!' Darwin said.

'Me too.' Oswin said. 'But I am the one who has to give birth, not you.'

Darwin sighed. 'I know, but out of all the pain comes something only love can create.' He said as a smile began to split his features.

'Yeah.' Oswin said as she began to kiss Darwin.

Darwin kissed her back.  
'I love you Darwin.' Oswin said.

'I love you too.' Darwin said.

Oswin felt Anna kick her square in the ribs and she gasped suddenly.

'Are you having a contraction?' Darwin asked quickly.

Oswin shook her head. 'No, no not all,' She said. 'Don't worry.'

'Then what is it?' Darwin tilted his head.

'She just... kicked me in the ribs.' Oswin told him as Anna did it again. 'For God's sake stop it!' She groaned. 'I want to give birth now.'

'Do you want them to go ahead and induce you?' Darwin asked. And Oswin shook her head.

'No,' She said.

* * *

About and hour later at 3:30 pm, Oswin was in her bedroom when she felt her abdomen tighten up under her hand.  
Oswin gasped. '_Darwin_!' She yelled. '_I think Anna... is...c-coming_!'

Darwin's eyes widened and he ran upstairs.

'Oswin are you okay?' Darwin asked.

Oswin nodded and pulled him into a tight hug. She was careful not to hug him too tight.

As she hugged him. Oswin felt some sort of fluid flow down her leg.

'Um... Darwin...' Oswin said slowly.  
'What is it Oswin?' Darwin asked.

'My water just broke.' She told him - her voice full of fear.

Oswin looked down and just watched the amniotic fluid soak the lower half of her dress and her leggings. She sighed softly and took a deep breath.

'Darwin grab the hospital bag that we packed the other day. I am going to call Rory and tell him I am in labour and that I am coming to the hospital now.' Oswin said. She grabbed her phone as quickly as she could manage and dialed Rory's number.

* * *

When she was finished telling Rory, she and Darwin quickly got into the car and Darwin drove to the hospital.

When Oswin was checked in, it was Darwin's job to keep her comfortable.

* * *

When it had been about an hour after they arrived, Rory informed Oswin, she wasn't allowed to go more than 24 hours without having the baby - and if she got to 24 hours, they would perform a Cesarean.

'Please Darwin, I don't want a Cesarean.' Oswin cried softly.

Darwin rubbed Oswin's sweat-soaked hair as Oswin sobbed silently.

'_I just want her out of me_!' Oswin said. She coud feel her baby's distress.

* * *

After 24 hours of a long, painful labour - Oswin was only eight centimeters dilated. Rory came into the room slowly.

'Oswin, we really need to perform a Cesarean. We should go ahead and get you ready.' He told Oswin.

Oswin nodded slowly.

* * *

During the procedure, Darwin stayed by Oswin's side and stroked her hair.  
A few minutes later, Rory could finally pull the baby from Oswin.

Anna didn't begin to cry right away, but with Rory's help she began to cry and Oswin got to see her.

'Hello.' Oswin said softly - as she stroked Anna's cheek.

Anna yawned and opened and closed her hands.

'Darwin, she's so beautiful.' Oswin said with a teary smile.  
'Yes she is.' Darwin said softly.

'You're right the pain was worth it.' Oswin said.

* * *

A few minutes later - Rory came to take Anna and clean her up. Clara tried to protest as he gently took the baby.  
After he took Anna - Oswin was sent to one of the recovery rooms.

Just minutes later, Darwin walked in holding Anna - who was asleep - in his arms. He walked over to Oswin and handed the baby to her.  
Oswin smiled and rocked Anna gently.

Anna opened her eyes and stared at Oswin.

'Hello Anna.' Oswin cooed.

Anna cooed at Oswin.

'I love you.' Oswin said. 'Never think I don't.'


End file.
